Hinata of the Akatsuki
by nwyd
Summary: Well, im not really sure about the summary cause i haven't planned EVERYTHING out. but it revolves around Hinata, and you can guess a bit from the title. anyway, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is my new fanfic! Yay! It's kind of random though. Im not going to write a summary cause im bad at it and anyway, I haven't actually planned out the whole thing yet. Well, please read and review! xD

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His scornful gaze landed on the quivering girl in front of him. "You are weak." His voice was void of emotion, save for distaste and what seemed to be hate. "You are weak, and the Hyuugas have no need for weak heirs. Get out of my sight." He watched her stumble off, away down the hall, before turning around, talking to himself in his head.

"You were too harsh."

"No I wasn't."

"She is only seven."

"Age will not stop people from attacking her. Or the Hyuuga clan, for that matter. She **needs** to be strong. Anyway, Neji is only a year older than her and look how far he has gotten with his training."

"I give up, Hiashi, you cold bastard. You stupid clan leader who finds excuses to hate your poor sweet little daughter. You know you really love her, so---"

"Shut up."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when your precious little child starts **hating** you and don't come crying to **me** when that happens."

Still grumbling, the voice inside his head withdrew to give him some peace. Hiashi ignored all the weird stares the branch members were giving him and hurried to his room. Poor Hiashi. Everyone thought he was crazy because he talked to himself. Thinking a nice, cold sake would help him, he hastened his pace, all the while thinking, maybe he **had** been a **little** hard on the poor kid. **Anyone** could see that she was trying.

But that didn't matter now. If he was still regretful tomorrow, he could make it up to her then. It wouldn't be too late.

_**Or would it? **_

Hinata stumbled out of the building and towards her team's training grounds. More specifically, the flower patch next to it. The scent always helped her to think. She sat there for nearly an hour, before she noticed the sun had moved towards the centre of the sky and it was already lunch time.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Is something wrong?" The tall twelve year old male sat beside her, his voice laced with amusement.

"Itachi nii-san." There was no hint of stuttering as she acknowledged his presence. "Nothing unusual, just otou-san and his **lecture** on weakness."

Itachi looked quizzically at her. "Weakness? But you are not **weak**. In the few times I have sparred with you, I have seen your potential. In time, you may outshine **me**." His eyes darkened. "Even the sannin and Akatsuki. The whole **world** could be yours! Why do you not show how strong you truly are?" You could hear the anger in his voice, but Hinata was unfazed.

"I know my potential." This was said without even a trace of ego-ness. "But I have seen the way they treat genii. Genii like Neji-nii, genii like **you**. I have no wish to be treated as a tool or have everyone respect me or act like they like me because of my abilities. I want them to like me because of who I am. Other people, they don't care whether you're an **egoistical bastard** or something. They only care about how **strong** you are, how **rich** you are and whatever."

"But I cannot keep training you, Hinata. The trainings will be few and far between. It will take a long time for you to progress…. However, if you showed how truly powerful you are, you would get there much more quickly. The more powerful you are, the better you can help Konoha. Don't you care about that?"

"Not particularly. I would still be betraying…me. But I **do** want to leave. I want **others** to help me grow stronger. Maybe when I am strong, then I will come back to Konoha. And I will see everyone's expressions when they realize that; maybe, their **weak** heiress was **not so weak** after all."

Seeing she was deadly serious, Itachi nodded. Then he said, "What if I brought you with me when I leave? We will join the Akatsuki, and next time, we will return."

Noticing her interested gaze, he continued, telling her about the Uchiha massacre which was to take place that night. It took only a nod for the plan to be settled.

That night, when Itachi appeared outside her window, clothes torn and blood smeared all over, she grabbed her packed bag and left with him without a second glance.

Leaving only a hastily scribbled note and a lock of her hair on her desk fluttering in the breeze.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please read and review! ^^ Just started writing recently, so don't get your hopes up! xD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ok, im back! Was I the only one who thought my first chapter sucked. Its more like an intro than anything else. Well, thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers! If you have an idea or suggestion, (or even a new fanfic request! xD) feel free to leave me a message or review and tell me, cause im not really sure what I should write about since im rather inexperienced…. Anyway, here's an update! Not a very long one, but still an update!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 2**

Less than a minute had passed, but already Konoha was out of sight. Only after a long pause did Hinata open her mouth to ask: "You killed them all?"

Itachi shook his head. "I left three alive."

"Presumably they are Sasuke and your parents?"

A nod. "Sometimes things don't go according to plan. I loved them too much to kill them."

Silence reigned for a few more minutes. When they arrived in the clearing, a tall figure emerged from the surrounding foliage.

"Kisame."

"Itachi. I have been waiting for some time. You are later than expected."

Hinata stared at the man in fascination. Of course, that was only inside. Outside, she was emotionless. She idly wondered about his skin colour- She had never seen someone with blue skin before, or for that matter, someone with fish-like features. She could already imagine pushing him into a pond and watching him swim, eyes bulging out and mouth opening and closing. Glub glub.

Then Itachi caught sight of Hinata. Reaching forward and pinching her cheeks, he squealed.

"Awww….Itachi! Who is this adorable little creature? And why did you bring her? She's so cute! I hope Pein allows us to keep her! …"

While Kisame was prattling away about her adorableness, Hinata puffed out her cheeks, hinting that she would like to be released and her cheeks were becoming sore.

Unfortunately, Kisame didn't pick up on the hint, and squashed her cheeks even harder, still cooing over her.

Itachi smirked, interested to see what would happen. He was not disappointed. Quick as a flash, Hinata started her 'protection of the 8 trigrams 64 palms', moving gracefully.

"Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow. That hurts." Kisame whined, before turning to Itachi and pouting. "Deadly little creature, isn't she? Never would have guessed. She is sooooo cute! Where'd you get her? I want one too! We shall start a ninja pet trend! Then…"

Hinata smoothly cut in, interrupting Kisame's babbling. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I am here with Itachi-nii solely to join the Akatsuki. So will you kindly lead the way? I believe we are late enough as it is."

Kisame's jaw dropped. "And she can speak well too! Oh this is simply priceless! Pein will be so pleased! And she knows how to fight! Is she a good fighter?"

By now, Itachi was all out of patience. "Shut up and lead the way. We will talk to the rest about this ourselves."

So, sulking, Kisame started leaping from tree to tree. Hinata and Itachi followed suit.

The rest of the journey was spent in relative silence, with the trio only stopping at night to sleep. The other hours in the day were spent moving quickly moving to their destination, and frankly speaking, Hinata was sick of it and very pleased when they finally reached the Akatsuki hideout.

To her surprise, the hideout was not like she had expected. She had expected an old, drippy, stinking cave with no modern facilities, crazy blood-hungry members, rubbish everywhere and danger in every corner--- not THIS!

Sure enough, it was a cave, but… it had the latest technology, the rooms were brightly neat and organized, with only small stacks of messy paper to mar the absolute neatness of the place. And the MEMBERS! Sitting alone and fiddling with their weapons they might have been doing, but they were…smiling! Laughing!

All in all, it definitely was not what she had expected.

Then a tall guy with orange hair and piercings approached them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He smoothly asked, glancing at Kisame before directing his stare to Itachi and Hinata.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: done! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: alright. Im back. (unfortunately for the people who hate my fics.) Ah well. Kayla's been bugging me to update. (KAYLA DON'T KILL ME FOR SAYING THAT) its TRUE!! I was going to slack for a few more weeks then she started hinting heavily (VERY heavily, I might add) that I need to update, so here it is. Rather short, stupid and boring, cause I cant be bothered to be serious and am too lazy to think properly, but it will do for now. Whooo~!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm Hinata. And obviously he's Itachi. Who else has red eyes and looks so serious all the time?" Hinata sounded like she thought Pein was an idiot. Which she probably did.

Pin glanced at Itachi before tuning back to stare wide-eyed at her. "You can talk! So cuteeee! What else can you do?? Can you fight? Because we're the Akatsuki, you know. Well… you're only 6… I guess we can train you… by the time you're Itachi's age you'll probably be as powerful as he is!…" His eyes bulged out as he rambled on and on. "Anyway, so what can you do?"

Hinata was starting to wonder whether this was the real Akatsuki or just a bunch of crazy fakes who looked exactly like them, but she threw a fat file at Pein anyway. "My portfolio." Her explanation was short and to the point. Perfect, as usual.

"Hmmm…." Pein now attempted to have an appropriately serious expression, but only ended up looking like his nose itched. He snapped the file shut. "Excellent, my dear! Anything else?"

Hinata was now very irritated. Couldn't they just accept her now and give her a room so she could sleep? Mature and totally awesome as she was, she was still a six year old. One who needed a lot of sleep.

"Well," Hinata decided to go for sarcasm. "asides from my obviously awesome academic results and fighting prowess, I can also cook, bake cookies and sew stuffed toys for you to hug when you go to sleep." Despite the very noticeable sarcasm which was practically dripping to the floor and drowning everyone, only Itachi seemed amused while everyone else was gazing at her in awe.

"I want chocolate chip cookies!! But it's bad for me… all the chocolate… FINE! Then I want chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookies."

"Shut up, Zetsu! I want M&M cookies!"

"No, Kakuzu. I'm the leader. I get to choose. HA. I want raisin cookies!"

"TOBI WANTS DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!!!"

"I want a stuffed bird, yeah."

"I want a stuffed puppet."

As the Akatsuki began to squabble very unprofessionally, Itachi and Hinata glanced at each other with stupefied expressions. "We left Konoha for this?" Hinata started to consider regretting leaving.

Itachi shrugged. "Their fighting skills are supposed to be the best. Let's hope their techniques are better than their… personalities."

"HELLOOOO PEOPLE?! WE'RE STILL HERE, YOU KNOW?" Irritated, Hinata pitched her voice over the arguing.

"Oh. Right. You're in. Kitchen's that way." Pein pointed vaguely to the left. "Go make us some raisin cookies."

As Hinata disappeared as quickly as she could, since she really didn't want to stay there longer than she had to, the arguing died down because there really was no point if the cook already left to… cook. Bake. Whatever.

"Right!" Happy that he had gotten his way, Pein held up two fingers in a 'victory' sign. "Who agrees with me that it was such a brilliant idea to accept her? Don't you all agree she's sooooo cuteeee? And she can talk and bake too! Now we shall show how fashionable we Akatsuki people are and set a trend which everyone will follow since we are so awesome and so are our trends—NINJA PETS! Although Hinata isn't a pet, she is as cute as one! So… Whadaya say, guys?"

The sound of crickets chirping followed Pein's stupidly uncharacteristic idea which was simply plain… stupid. Itachi had to bite his lips to stop himself from laughing at this stupid Gai-like imitation.

Sasori, who had been flipping through Hinata's portfolio, said "She is cute, but that's a stupid idea. However, accepting her was still a very good idea, considering that she is extremely intelligent and talented. And," he paused and sniffed the air, "judging by the smell, her cookies are nice too."

Kisame grinned widely. "She really is cute, isn't she? Plus, she closed off my chakra holes!"

"…Beaten by a 6 year old. How pathetic. At least now she's on our side…"

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Kisame's fishy blue face was now turning an unhealthy purple.

Deathly silence.

"Anyway, aren't you all going to thank me? I was the first to see her! And I brought her here too!"

The sight of bright white light pinging off Kisame's sharp teeth was more than Itachi could take. He quickly disappeared in search of Hinata, killing two birds with one stone. One: He would not have to endure any more stupidity. Two: He wouldn't get attacked for puking on the sparkling white floor or laughing out loud.

He would rather offer his cookie- tasting services. It was the lesser of two evils. Anyway, Hinata's cookies were good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: For those totally awesome people who actually finished reading this utterly crappy chapter which includes my stupid half baked attempts at humor, I applaud you.

Well, for my next chapter I need opinions.

Should the next chapter be with the Akatsuki or what happened in Konoha.

Should I go back to my previous more-serious-than-this style of writing or is this ok?

Are the characters too stupid and unbelievable?

What should happen next?

Is my fic writing so lousy that I should give up writing and go back to reading?

Yeah, well, please review… ^^

No more updates until I get at least a total of 25 reviews. Which means 15 more. Ha. This should keep me safe from writing for a while.

If you want an update, you know what you have to do! coughreviewcough


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I know I haven't gotten my 25 reviews yet. *sobs* but im still going to go ahead with the next chapter. Because writing a new story has made me happy. Hintgoreadandreviewhint. Oh well. This is supposed to be what happens in Konoha. I feel random today, so don't expect a good chapter. Note that since Hinata is totally awesome Hizashi didn't die and blablabla so Neji doesn't hate Hinata. (I shall probably write what happened during the attempted kidnapping in my new story (which hopefully SOMEONE will go and read it) though don't expect it to be out soon since im lazy and at best update each story once a month, depending how many people liked it. Oh well. Let the story continue. **

* * *

**AT KONOHA:**

"HIASHI-SAMA!" A seven year old (boy) with bulgy eyes, a high pitched scream, long girly hair and a piece of paper (and a lock of blue hair) in his hand ran screeching through the compound, arms flailing and legs pumping like pistons.

"NEJI. Shut up." The Hyuuga head was obviously drunk and in a bad mood as the young boy burst into his private bedroom, and thus tried to throw empty sake bottles at him.

Neji –for it was he!- dodged neatly then started screaming hysterically. "HIASHI-SAMA! BAD NEWS!"

Hiashi was feeling philosophical and said, "There is no good or bad news. There is just news." He smirked proudly inwardly, glad that he was able to use his favorite quote. (Which was from kung-fu panda)

"Uhm. How about Hinata-sama going missing?" Neji smirked inwardly as the Head's face began to pale.

"…….oh shit. I stand corrected. That is awful!" Hiashi's drunkenness was beginning to show as he started talking more and more. "Go get me an aspirin and the Hokage." He added, "Step on it, boy!"

Neji zoomed off, the note and hair still firmly in his grasp. He returned very quickly, with a glass bottle and the Hokage in tow.

After taking his aspirin, Hiashi snapped his fingers at Neji. "Start talking, Neji. FAST."

Neji, being the rather obedient boy he is, started talking. Fast. "IopenedHinata-sama'sdoortosee—"

"Not that fast."

The seven year old, feeling very pressured with the Hyuuga head and Hokage hanging on his every word, started talking again. "I opened Hinata-sama's door to see if she wanted to train but she wasn't there. Then I found this note and her hair so I read the note then I erm….panicked then came straight to tell you." So saying, he stuck the two above mentioned objects in Hiashi's face.

Hiashi put them on his desk then he and the Hokage started reading.

_Dear Otou-sama,_

_I hate you. But that is not the point of writing this note, so I shall not dwell on why you are an awful father and instead progress on to business._

_I have run away. There, I've said it. And there is nothing you can do._

_By now, you will already know of the Uchiha Clan massacre. Itachi did it. I only say that so you know I ran away from Konoha with him. When you get news of where he is, I will probably be with him. _

_The lock of my hair is obviously for dramatic effect. _

_And have I mentioned that I was only pretending to be weak? That even Itachi acknowledges me as an almost equal? I guess not. To prove I am not lying, see the photograph pasted behind this note, in which I am doing kaiten. Itachi helped me take it. _

_To end off this note I will come back to Konoha from time to time, to see Hanabi and leave notes for my friends and perhaps Neji-nii-san. You won't see me unless I want you to, and that won't happen until a couple of years later, since I hate your guts._

_I will return. Count on it. _

_Hinata_

They finished reading and flipped the paper over. There, the photograph clearly showed Hinata doing the Kaiten. Very awesomely, I might add.

"Holy crap." The Hokage scratched his head. "I think we should pray that when she comes back she doesn't try to destroy our village."

Hiashi was staring at the picture glassy-eyed. Then he sprang up suddenly, fingers in the 'victory' sign. "Beat that, Hokage sama! My child wins yours hands down!"

"Well, at least mine is here in the village. Now, I think we should spread the news."

"That my daughter is totally powerful and talented like Itachi?"

"No. That she has gone missing. Keep her talent to ourselves, eh?"

Hiashi visibly sagged. "Whatever," he muttered, disappointed no one would know the brilliance of the Hyuuga clan, but unwilling to get beaten up for defying the Hokage.

Neji agreed with the Hokage silently, before running off to tell his and Hinata's friends about his cousin having gone missing.

* * *

**Me: well that's over and done with. **

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Although it is probably the second one. **

**Oh well. Did anyone actually finish reading this nonsense? Congrats. **

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ME: Helloooooo everyone! How are you all this fine day? I'm….. BACK! And with an update, no less! Ok, I admit that was a rather lame statement, since it's pretty obvious I'm updating. You can thank Kayla that I'm actually updating. I hope this chapter isn't too awful, but im rushing because I have Chinese class later. Anyway, back. To. The. STORY!!!! (I've been wanting to say that.) ^^**

* * *

**Back to the Akatsuki!:**

Hinata blinked. The raisin cookies had been on the table for exactly 4 seconds, and everything had already disappeared. There were only crumbs to show that the plate was NOT empty when it was brought to the table. A mere 3 cookies were visible, and those were crammed halfway into Pein's mouth. The rest of the cookies had vanished into the other members mouths, and crumbs were smeared around their lips, except for Deidara's cookie which seemed to have exploded upon touching his hand.

Beside her, Itachi's lips were twitching and he seemed to be having spasms.

After a few minutes of the two of them standing there aimlessly, Pein looked up and smacked his head, before snapping his fingers and motioning for them to follow him while he walked down a brightly lit, HOT PINK CORRIDOR!! (gasp!)

Now Itachi's whole body was twitching, while Hinata was smirking. Apparently HOT PINK was a favorite colour of these Akatsuki people. She snickered evilly, thinking of the mental torture Itachi was about to go through for the next few years. As for her? Well, hot pink was one of her favorite colours. No problem there.

They followed Pein into a room with comfortable leather chairs and sofas, as well as a large wooden table along the centre of the room. Fortunately, this room was only yellow and orange, so Itachi didn't twitch any more.

Pein flung himself into a furry purple armchair and indicated that they should sit opposite him. Once they were relaxing comfortably, he pulled out two thick manuals from nowhere and threw one to each of them. The title was: AKATSUKI LIFE--- Learn to live it, Learn it to live.

Pein sighed. "It's lame, I know. But I was away when they decided to publish this edition, so they got Kisame to do it. And as you can see, he did an awful job. But the content is alright. Appearances, rules, that kind of stuff. Now I'll show you to your rooms."

But before he stood up, he sighed. Again. "You know, the two of you, no need to act so emotionless. We are one big HAPPY family here! You have to act emotionless when fighting or outside the hideout, but here, with us, let your emotions LOOSE!"

Hinata and Itachi just shrugged. Then they got up and followed him back through the corridor, where Itachi started twitching again, into the room where everyone else was, where Itachi stopped twitching, then pointed to a red corridor that led away.

"There are only two doors down there. Those will be your rooms. They are adjoining rooms so you can talk to each other or whatever. Now go pick which one you want. Oh, yeah, you can decorate it however you want." Pein walked back to argue who was a better singer- Adam Lambert or Kris Allen- with Konan.

Hinata reached the two doors first. She peeked into both before running into one. Slamming the door, she laughed manically. "This one's mine!"

Once Itachi walked into his room, he groaned and started twitching madly. Yes, you've guessed it! His room was HOT PINK. He immediately started regretting not rushing to pick his room first. When he peered through the door connecting his room to Hinata's, he nearly cried. Her room was a nice safe lavender! Sure, it was girly, but ANYTHING was better than hot pink! "Will you switch rooms with me?" He asked, hopefully.

"No."

"You are one evil little six-year-old."

Hinata smiled angelically. "I know."

* * *

**ME: Done! HAHAHA. I'm pretty sure that I shouldn't eat chocolate before writing. Oh, who cares! Chocolate is yummy. **

**Next chapter, do you want it to be in Konoha or with the Akatsuki?**

**Was this chapter too awful?**

**I know this chapter is awfully short, but im rushing. Sorry.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Oh yeah. I shall advertise shamelessly for my new stories. Go read them. PLEASE?!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ****大家好！我终于回来了！虽然不到几个月，我还是很久没有写了。****Hey everyone! Please excuse my lousy Chinese. ._. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't kill me. Seriously. DON'T. OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA. Just kidding. This chapter is in konoha. Which you all probably figure out from the big words below. AAAaaannnndddd back to the story. **

* * *

IN KONOHA~! :

The sun was high in the sky, clouds were fluffy and white, little birds were tweeting, and there all of Konoha was happy.

Except for the Uchiha clan, but Sasuke was still at the playground because his parents were alive. Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto, however, were stuck in the Hokage's office because their son had massacred practically the whole clan and they had to fill up loads of paperwork. But they still couldn't help feeling a sense of relief that Itachi was alright, albeit going a bit insane and slaughtering a whole lot of people. Little Sasuke still idolized his older brother and wanted to be just like him, his parents saw no point in shattering his idol's seeming perfection in his eyes.

However, his chapter has no connection to the Uchihas, except Sasuke, because this chapter takes place in the Konoha playground with the younger versions of rookie nine and team Gai.

As I was saying, the wind was blowing, the sky was blue, and Konoha Playground was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as a number of 6-7 year olds can be. Until a usually stoic Neji Hyuuga ran towards everybody, screaming loudly and hysterically. Nobody could believe their eyes. Or ears, for that matter.

"HEY NEJI!! WHERE'S HINATA-CHAN?!?!" Kiba, the cute little brown haired guy with the even cuter white puppy screamed at our running Hyuuga.

Neji ignored him.

"WHERE'S HINATA?? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PLAY DRESS UP TODAY!" Sakura, the pink haired stalker screeched at the boy with the smooth and silky brown hair.

Neji ignored her too. Then kept running towards his and Hinata's playmates. Finally, he was standing right in front of them.

Shino, being the cool, calm and collected one, asked, "What's wrong?"

Neji started hyperventilating. "HINATA-SAMA IS GONE!!!"

Now, because Neji had very powerful lungs, and was standing right in front of them, everyone's eardrums burst. Fine, I'm exaggerating. They just went deaf temporarily. Then they all started screaming when they could hear again.

"WHAT?! SHE'S GONE?!?!"

"SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"

"SHUT UP, INO. HINATA WAS MY BEST FRIEND!!"

"SHUT UP SAKURA!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! HINATA WAS EVERYBODY'S FRIEND! AND MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Everybody went silent at that last sentence and turned to stare at whoever had uttered it. Sasuke stared back unabashed.

Smoke came out of Neji's ears. "No. She. Was. Not. Your. Girlfriend."

Sasuke's face turned red. "Yes she was. She said she would marry me!"

This was probably the wrong thing to say, since it made Neji turn purple, roll up his sleeves and stomp towards Sasuke.

"BRING IT ON!" Sasuke leapt on top of Neji and they rolled around yelling.

Choji turned to Shikamaru and asked, "Aren't we supposed to be Ninjas? Why are they fighting like that?"

Shikamaru shrugged.

Tenten got slightly pissed off, thinking that Neji should be explaining instead of fighting. So being the strong girl she is, she walked over and broke them up. With a little help from Lee, that is. Then she demanded an explanation.

Neji started elaborating on 'Hinata is gone', which I shall not go into, since I have already told what really happened in this story. Anyway, he left out the part about Hinata being totally awesome, and only said that Hinata ran away. He didn't even say with who. He basically said "Hinata ran away."

End result: Chaos.

* * *

**AN: I am totally aware that this chapter is rubbish. Sorry. Any suggestions as to what should happen next? Till next time! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi! It's me again! After a realllllyy long break. In my defense, I had exams. Which I naturally did not study for, so having exams really isn't an acceptable excuse. I wasn't allowed to use the computer during exam period anyway. Oh well. I'm back and here's the next chapter, one that is long (comparatively) to my other chapters. It's kinda boring, though.

WITH THE AKATSUKI:

Hinata and Itachi walked down the hallway to what the other members called the living room. It was massive, with cream colored walls, photographs hung up, a wooden floor, a large number of different chairs and sofas. Huge beanbags for sitting on, tables, random weapons lying around….oh, you know the kind. Your typical bad guy's living room.

They walked in and stood by the door, Itachi because despite all his awesomeness and fighting prowess, he wasn't quite sure what to do, and Hinata simply because she was following Itachi.

"Sit down, sit down." Pein waved them towards an empty sofa. Konan waved to them. Everyone looked at them. Itachi twitched. They sat and Hinata tried not to fidget.

"It has come to my attention…" The stern look on Pein's face was starting to scare Hinata. If he was angry….uh oh. She knew she was a good fighter. Excellent, in fact. But she wasn't nearly good enough to face off around ten S-class criminals, even if Itachi was helping her.

"…that we have not been introduced properly." Itachi twitched. He hated all this formal rubbish. Hinata heaved a sigh in relief. Pein continued talking.

"Come; sit before me in a circle, my children. And. We. Will. Begin. The. INTRODUCTION!" Pein gestured wildly, before getting smacked by Konan and receiving death glares from the rest of the Akatsuki, excluding Hinata and Itachi, as as of now they are Akatsuki.

"Fine. Sit where you are. Like I care."

Konan stood up, apparently having had enough of Pein's theatrics. "We will go clockwise in the order you are seated in. We will start with Itachi, and then move on to Hinata, followed by Pein and me, and so on so forth. When it is your turn, please say your name, likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, elaborate on your fighting style, and that kind of thing. Itachi-san, please start."

Itachi stood up fluidly, grumbling inwardly about the formality of this all. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I like dango, training and teasing Hinata-chan and my brother. I dislike pretty much everything else. I will not divulge my strengths and weaknesses or any facts on my fighting style, as if I make any enemies among you, it will be that much easier to fight me."

Everyone sweatdropped. "O….kay….Hinata, you're up next."

Hinata got to her feet, mimicking Itachi, still graceful though not as much. "I am Hinata Hyuuga. I love my now deceased mother, my baby sister, my cousin Neji, Sasuke-kun and Itachi- niisan. I like the idea of having a family and people who love me, training and making up my own jutsus. I dislike stupid stuck up prigs like my father, obsessive fangirls like Sakura Haruno, pink hair, and a bunch of other stuff that I can't be bothered to say. My fighting style is gentle fist, along with some stuff I made up myself. Uh…."

Hinata got stuck on what else to say. "…I like to make friends, travel, and…um… oh, yeah, next time in a couple of years I want to go back to Konoha for a while, enroll in the academy, be the best at everything, and generally make Sakura Haruno feel like a worthless twit, which she is, because she slapped me last time when she saw me talking to Sasuke-kun. Then after that I want to take the Chunin exams, hopefully fight her, then beat her into the ground. Then after that come back and continue training with you guys."

She sat down then turned to Itachi, who was trying not to snicker, and poked him. "Shut up. At least I know what I want to do next time."

Konan, who was one of those who found Hinata's speech amusing, collected herself then poked Pein.

"I am Pein. I like watching TV, arguing with Konan and robbing rich assholes who trespass in my territory. I dislike being banned from watching TV, losing the arguments and those rich assholes that trespass on my territory. Do not attempt to fight me, since you will lose terribly and awfully. I see no need to elaborate on my fighting style." He went back to sulking.

Konan sighed and started speaking, in attempt to get the others to forget what an idiot Pein could be. "I am Konan. I like origami and flowers. I dislike irresponsible people who LEAVE THEIR STUFF EVERYWHERE." She punched Pein, emphasizing her point. The other members quickly grabbed the stuff lying around that belonged to them. Konan was scary when mad. "I'm done." She sat down and smiled sweetly.

"My name is Hidan. I f*cking like sacrificing people to Jashin-sama, who everyone should worship because Jashin-sama is the best and you will become immortal like me. I f*cking hate people who slander Jashin-sama's f*cking awesomeness. I cut people to pieces and sacrifice them to Jashin-sama after fights."

There were mutterings of "what an idiot" as Hidan shut his mouth. Though not for long, since he let lose a stream of vulgarities, which made Itachi cover Hinata's ears with his hands.

"I am Kakuzu. I like money. I hate people who take my money or waste money. If you give me money I will not kill you."

Deathly silence. Everyone thought Kakuzu was freaky.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI LIKES BUNNIES AND COOKIES AND DEIDARA-SENPAI AND FLUFFY THINGS LIKE DEIDARA-SENPAI'S PRETTY HAIR! TOBI DISLIKES BAD PEOPLE AND PEOPLE WHO TRY TO POLLUTE INNOCENT CHILDREN'S MINDS LIKE HIDAN! TOBI IS A VERY GOOD FIGHTER!"

"….Shut up, Tobi, un."

"Ooooohhhh Deidara has pretty hair!"

"I'm Deidara, un. I like art un. Art is …..blahblahblah…"

He went on to deliver a long speech on what art was and whoever disagreed with what art was would be dragged out and have clay bombs shoved up his ass, un, before he was whacked over the head and fell unconscious.

"Sasori. I like puppets and art, which is eternal and everlasting, and not what Deidara says it is. I dislike waiting for people, loud noises, and people like Deidara. I fight with puppets, which I build myself. If you spoil or disfigure or even touch my puppets without my permission, you will wish you had never been born.."

Cue creepy music and manic laughter.

"I am Zetsu. I like plants and eating people. If you piss me off I will eat you. I am the spy of the Akatsuki and thus do not have to fight much, but I can."

"I am Kisame. I like fish. And killing people with my big sword. I dislike fishermen and people who eat fish."

"I am Orochimaru. I like conducting experiments, especially on doujutsu. I too was once from Konoha. Now, I only wish to destroy it."

Hinata inched behind Itachi. "This guy is creepy." Itachi nodded.

Konan nudged Pein again, who appeared to have been sleeping. He crawled away from her and continued sleeping and biting a cushion. Sighing, she stood up, the rest of the Akatsuki following her example. She dragged Pein to his feet and nodded to everyone else. "Dismissed. There will be another meeting here in three hours."

As she walked off, she started slapping Pein. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT. THAT WAS SO INCREDIBLY RUDE…." Her voice faded into the distance, along with Pein's grumbling.

Hinata and Itachi walked back to their separate rooms, before Hinata walked through the connecting door and flung herself on the bed.

"Hey, Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Don't you just looooove your room?"

"No. Shut up."

: okay, this was definitely way longer than usual. Don't get too used to it, though.

Should the next chapter be in konoha or the Akatsuki?

Review, and I will update faster. Or longer. Up to me though.

Anyway, review. Please?


End file.
